My Past, Is Not My Futute
by cloudyeye
Summary: Sekuel dari Muder In Your Heart. Dengan jaman yang berbeda, apakah nasib seorang Kim Jongwoon akan tetap sama? Atau..berbeda? Yaoi, Pairing Kyusung slight! Haesung, Sibum, Haehyuk. RnR Please Happy Kyusung Day *telat*


MY PAST, IS NOT MY FUTURE

Genre : Crime, Angst, Romance

Pairing : Kyusung x Haesung x Sibum x Haehyuk

Rate : T

Warning :Yaoi, Tembak-tembakan(?), kekerasan

Notes:

Ini sekuel dari murder in your heart. Meski saya gak tau ini bener2 nyambung atau g *ditendang*

Saya rubah jadi yaoi gak papa ya? Soalnya lebih seru klo yaoi. Haha XD

ada tambahan peran juga yaitu kibum *killer smile*

Di sini juga mereka jadi polisi2 gitu *nyengir* kalau ada polisi, ada penjahat dong. Tebak sendiri siapa yg penjahat ya kkk~~

Ya sudah ini dia sekuelnya

Enjoy~~

Chapter 1

Hari ini jalanan di pusat kota Seoul tampak lebih ramai dari hari biasa. Karena selain hari libur, juga ada arak-arakan istana. Mereka memakai kostum kerajaan jaman dulu. Ada yang memakai kostum Raja, Ratu, Perdana Menteri Kasim, Putri, Pangeran Mahkota, Prajurit, dan juga rakyat biasa. Suasana sangat riuh rendah. Banyak orang berdesak-desakkan ingin melihat parade itu. Tidak hanya orang Korea saja, namun ada beberapa turis dari Jepang, Cina, Amerika, Inggris, dan masih banyak lagi. Terlihat seorang gadis berpakaian hanbok lusuh, yang menggambarkan rakyat biasa menyelinap di antara kerumuman itu. Setelah susah payah melewati lautan manusia itu, dia berlari menjauh dan masuk ke sebuah gang sempit dan sepi. Diliriknya kanan dan kiri jalan, memastikan tidak ada orang di situ. Setelah itu dibukanya jeogori warna kuning tua lusuhnya dan dikeluarkannya sesuatu. Ah, sepertinya sebuah dompet? Bukan sebuah, tapi 5, ah tidak 10!

"Hehehe.. hari ini dapat banyak. Aku bisa makan enak kalau begini. Aku tidak usah meminta Song ahjumma lagi" Gadis cantik sekaligus manis itu tersenyum senang dan membayangkan makanan enak yang akan dimakannya nanti. Diusap-usapnya perut rata miliknya yang menjerit kelaparan daritadi.

Gadis itu berdiri dan berjalan riang menuju restaurant yang diimpi-impikannya. Meski masih mengenakan hanbok, tak dipedulikannya. 'Yang penting makan dulu' pikirnya.

"Selamat datang" sapa pelayan saat gadis itu memasukki restaurant khas perancis yang mewah itu.

Si gadis hanya tersenyum membalas sapaan si pelayan. Pelayan wanita itu melirik pakaian yang dipakai si gadis dan berusaha menahan tawanya. "Meja untuk berapa orang, nona?"

"Satu orang" jawab si gadis hanbok sambil melihat arsitektur restaurant itu

"Baik, meja untuk satu orang. Silahkan lewat sini" si pelayan berjalan di depan si gadis dan mengundang perhatian dari pengunjung restaurant itu. Ada yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, ada yang tersenyum geli, dan ada yang melirik tidak suka. Untuk apa dia berpakaian seperti itu? Pakaian nya juga lusuh seperti itu' pikir semua orang. Namun si gadis tidak memedulikan hal itu. Setelah sampai di mejanya, dia duduk dan mengambil menu yang diberikan si pelayan. Matanya terbelalak melihat harga makanan dan minuman disana. 'Untung aku punya uang banyak' gumamnya.

"Anda mau pesan apa nona?"

"Aku pesan ratatoullie dan escargot"

"Baik. Silahkan tunggu sebentar" Si pelayan membungkuk sekilas setelah meletakkan roti bunch dan segelas anggur di meja gadis itu. Si gadis tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan betapa enaknya menjadi orang kaya. "Enak sekali jadi orang kaya. Bisa makan enak, punya rumah mewah. Tidak sepertiku yang tinggal di rumah kumuh" raut si gadis berubah menjadi sendu.

"Ini pesanannya, nona" si pelayan tadi meletakkan pesanan si gadis dengan rapi. "Terima kasih" kata si gadis sambil tersenyum. Setelah si pelayan pergi, si gadis pun langsung mengambil garpu dan pisaunya. Dia makan dengan lahap. Benar-benar cara makan yang buruk bagi pengunjung restaurant perancis. "Ah, kenyang sekali.. aku harus ke kamar mandi" Si gadis berdiri dan berjalan menuju toilet. Tunggu, kenapa dia malah masuk ke toilet pria?

"Ah, leganya" Para pria di dalam pria memandang tidak percaya gadis, ah tidak namja yang memakai hanbok itu tengah buang air di sampingnya. Setelah cuci tangan dia pun keluar dari toilet itu. Meninggalkan pria-pria di dalam yang tengah terbengong-bengong. Ckckck..

Namja itu duduk kembali di mejanya dan hendak memanggil pelayan tadi sebelum 2 orang polisi masuk. "Jangan bergerak!"

Sontak semua pengunjung berlarian ke sana kemari. "Aku bilang jangan bergerak!" salah satu polisi menodongkan pistol otomatisnya. Semua pengunjung menurut dan diam di tempat nya masing-masing.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya salah satu manager disana

"Ada pencuri yang bersembunyi disini. Kami akan segera menangkapnya dan membawanya ke kantor polisi" Kedua polisi itu terus menodongkan pistolnya sambil melihat satu per satu pengunjung restaurant. Si namja berhanbok langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin. 'Bagaimana ini, aku pasti akan dipenjara. Aish..aku harus kabur dari sini" dia pun mundur perlahan-lahan dan langsung berlari menuju pintu masuk. Salah satu polisi yang melihatnya langsung berteriak "Yah! Berhenti pencuri!"

Si namja manis tidak menghentikan larinya barang sedikit pun. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada bagaimana cara nya dia lolos dari polisi itu. Meski agak kesulitan karena harus mengangkat hanboknya agar bisa berlari dengan cepat. Keduanya terus berlari sampai di suatu padang rumput yang luas.

Sang polisi akhirnya bisa menangkap lengan si namja manis. "Hahh..akhirnya..aku bisa menangkapmu pencuri" Si namja manis berbalik dan keduanya terhanyut akan manik masing-masing. Dark chocolate dan hazel itu. Seakan dejavu. Si manis berkata "Lepaskan aku"

Sang polisi tersadar dan menjawab "Tidak. Kau mencuri dompet pengunjung festival tadi kan? Sekarang ikut aku ke kantor polisi!"

"Tidak mau! Mana buktinya kalau aku mencuri!"

"Orang-orang bilang kalau yang mencuri dompet mereka itu seorang gadis yang memakai hanbok. Dan gadis itu adalah kau!"

"Yah! Aku itu bukan gadis! Aku ini namja!"

"Ha? Kalau kau namja kenapa kau memakai hanbok untuk wanita huh? Bahkan wajahmu cantik bukan tampan"

"Aish, kalau aku memberikan dompet nya apa kau akan melepaskanku?"

"Tidak semudah itu, kau harus dihukum karena mencuri! Cepat serahkan dompetnya!"

"Baik, ini!" Si namja manis menyerahkan 10 dompetnya kepada polisi tampan itu. Si polisi itu pun menerima dompet-dompet itu dan hendak menangkap si pencuri itu namun si namja manis memukul tengkuk si polisi dengan sikunya. Langsung saja si polisi itu pingsan.

"Kau tidak akan semudah itu menagkap ku, tuan polisi. Aku adalah Kim Jongwoon, si pencuri handal yang gemar menyamar menjadi wanita. Ingat itu" Jongwoon berjalan meninggalkan polisi itu setelah membaca identitas polisi itu. "Hmm..Cho Kyuhyun. Bukankah dia.."

"..pria yang tampan?" Jongwoon tersenyum sendiri. "Ah, sayang aku belum memesan dessert dari restaurant perancis itu" sesalnya.

.

.

"Bummie, aku pulang" Jongwoon melepas sepatunya dan meletakkan di tempat sepatu yang ada di dekat pintu. Dari dalam muncul pria berwajah dingin. "Mana hasilmu?"

"Mianhae, aku ketahuan polisi. Hehehe.." cengir Jongwoon sambil mengusap-ngusap tengkuknya.

"APA! Kau ini pencuri profesional! Kenapa bisa ketahuan begitu!" sembur si wajah dingin bernama Kim Kibum

"Aish, berhenti berteriak pada ku Kim Kibum! Tadi aku lapar, makanya aku ke restaurant perancis. Makanya aku ketahuan" Jongwoon berjalan menuju kulkas dan melihat-lihat isi kulkas itu. "Hey, kemana ice cream ku? Kau makan ya!" Jongwoon melotot pada Kibum. Namun Kibum malah balik melototinya. "Sudah kubilang sesudah mencuri langsung pulang ke rumah! Dan apa tadi? Kau makan di restaurant perancis? Makanan di sana itu mahal-mahal tahu!"

"Iya-iya aku tahu. Sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa kan? Seumur hidupku aku belum pernah makan masakan perancis. Kita ini pencuri yang paling miskin Bummie.." rengek Jongwoon sambil sedikit bergwiyomi. "Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Kita tidak punya keahlian mencuri seperti Lupin, musuh Sherlock Holmes. Kita cuma pencuri kecil" Kibum dan Jongwoon yang duduk bersebelahan sama-sama menghela nafas.

"Andai saja orang tua kita masih hidup. Kita tidak akan menjadi pencuri seperti ini"

"Sudah kubilang jangan bicara hal itu lagi! Kita harus membalaskan dendam pada pembunuh orang tua kita!" Kibum mengusap kasar wajahnya. Jongwoon memeluk Kibum "Mianhae, aku kakak yang tidak berguna. Seharusnya aku yang menjaga dan bekerja keras. Bukan mencuri seperti ini.."

"Ini bukan salahmu. Kita harus saling bekerja sama. Saling bahu membahu dan menjaga satu sama lain. Arra?" Kibum memegang bahu Jongwoon dan tersenyum manis. "Eung! Fighting!" Jongwoon dan Kibum ber high five dan tertawa lepas. Lama-lama tawa mereka berhenti sendiri. "Hei, benar kan kalau kau makan es krim ku!" Dan keduanya kembali bertengkar -_-

.

.

"Aduh..hati-hati Siwon! Tengkuk ku sakit sekali.." Kyuhyun tengah tidur tertelungkup dengan Siwon yang mengkompres tengkuknya dengan es batu. "Mian Kyu. Aku heran padamu. Kenapa kau bisa dikalahkan dengan yeoja berhanbok itu? Kau itu Kepala Polisi nomor 1 di Korea Selatan. Ckckc..."

"Kau tidak tahu, dia itu punya kekuatan seperti pria. Dia juga bilang kalau dia itu pria. Tapi kenapa wajahnya cantik begitu. Juga sepertinya dia familiar di mataku, ap- arrghh! Pelan-pelan bodoh!" Kyuhyun memukul kepala Siwon keras karena terlalu keras menekan tengkuknya. "Aish, jangan memukulku!" Keduanya terdiam sejenak. "Kau terus bercerita tentnag yeoja, ah tidak namja, ah terserah siapa dia. Sepertinya kau menyukai dia" Siwon menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Apa? Menyukai dia? Cih, mana mungkin aku menyukai seorang pencuri. Aku ini kepala polisi terhormat"

"Ya, ya terserah kau. Lihat saja kalau kau jatuh cinta padanya. Kau harus mentraktirku. Oke?"

"Terserah saja" Kyuhyun menutup matanya dengan posisi masih menelungkup. 'Siapa kau sebenarnya?'

.

.

Seorang namja tampan berjalan di lorong sebuah museum. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah lukisan. Lukisan seorang yeoja jaman kerajaan Silla. Lama diamatinya lukisan itu. Tak lama kemudian seorang seperti pelayan menghampiri namja itu. "Yang Mulia"

"Diakah yeoja yang dimaksud Kakek buyutku?"

"Ne. Namanya Kim Jongwoon"

"Hmm begitu. Dia cantik. Pantas saja dulu Kakek buyutku menyukai nya" Namja tampan itu tersenyum geli. Sungguh tampan namja itu. "Oh ya apa kau benar-benar bertemu dengan orang yang mirip dengannya?"

"Nde, Yang Mulia. Saya benar-benar yakin kalau gadis itu mirip dengan gadis bernama Kim Jongwoon itu"

"Baiklah, Lee Donghae. Kau harus mencari gadis itu dan bertemu dengannya. Kim Jongwoon, tunggu aku" Donghae tersenyum dan menatap lukisan itu.

TBC ^^

Kyaa! Cerita apa ini! Ini benar-benar jelek dan saya gak pede -_-

Ya sudah yang mau review ya review *pundung*

Terima kasih bagi yg sudah membaca, mereview, memfavoritkan, memfollow Murder In Your Heart ^^ *peluk satu-satu*

Review please?


End file.
